Monica Calhoun
| Row 2 title = Location | Row 2 info = Philadelphia, PA, U.S. | Row 3 title = Occupation | Row 3 info = Film and Television actress | Row 4 title = Years active | Row 4 info = 1985-present | Row 5 title = Appearance on The Wayans Bros. | Row 5 info = as Vanessa in the episode titled "Unbrotherly Love" }} Monica Calhoun (born July 29, 1971) appeared as as Vanessa in the episode titled "Unbrotherly Love" A talented, versatile film and television actress, Monica is best known in her film roles such as The Players Club, The Best Man, and The Salon. She is a graduate of the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts. Biography Monica Calhoun was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on July 29, 1971. Emmy Awards nominated (1992), Monica Calhoun, is an Image Award Winner; worked with famous director, F. Gary Gray (Set It Off) etc. in a play as a child star. She graduated from the Los Angeles County High School for Arts alongside Anthony Anderson, Shondrella Avery, Tammy Townsend, and Jenna Elfman. Worked with Award winning actor, Blair Underwood and worked with Shanice Wilson and Fame director and producer, Chris Stokes (He's Got Game) on a television pilot. Also, worked with Flex Alexander on Where I Live. Robert Guillaume (Phantom of the Opera) on T.V. Show Pacific Station. Robert Guillaume has won three Golden Globes and two time Emmy Award winner (Benson and Soap). Author, Actress Pam Grier played her mother on Pacific Station also a Golden Globe, Screen Actors Guild and NAACP Image Award Winner. Career Calhoun appeared in several TV sitcoms including the short-lived CBS-TV series Bagdad Cafe, where she appeared opposite Whoopi Goldberg and Jean Stapleton of All In The Family TV series fame, The Wayans Bros., A Different World and The Jamie Foxx Show. Her film work includes portraying the cousin of actress Lisa Raye in Ice Cube's directorial debut The Players Club;The Best Man ''; ''Love & Basketball and 2007's The Salon with Vivica Fox. In 2009, Robert Townsend directed Monica in A Dairy Of A Single Mom, in seasons I, II and III (2008–2010) along with Richard Roundtree (Shaft, 1971–73), Leon, Billy Dee Williams and Diahann Carroll. Monica was the protagonist in the HBO special called Daddy's Girl, also titled as Daddy's Home. She was also the protagonist in the CBS Schoolbreak Special What About Your Friends. Filmography *''Diary Of A Single Mom--Starring Role Award Winning, Season I, II and III'' (2008–2010) Episodes 1-28 currently 20 espisodes are available for viewing at pictv.co *''Children of the Night'' (1985) *''Bagdad Café'' (1988) *''She Stood Alone'' (1991) *''Bagdad Cafe'' (TV series) (1990–1991) *''The Jacksons: An American Dream'' (1992) *''Younger and Younger'' (1993) *''Jack the Bear'' (1993) *''The Ernest Green Story'' (1993) *''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (1993) *''What About Your Friends'' (1995) *''Rebound: The Legend of Earl "The Goat" Manigault'' (1996) *''The Ditchdigger's Daughters'' (1997) *''Park Day'' (1998) *''The Players Club'' (1998) *''Intimate Betrayal'' (1999) *''The Best Man'' (1999) *''Love & Basketball'' (2000) *''Trois 2: Pandora's Box'' (2002) *''Truth Be Told'' (2003) *''Civil Brand'' (2003) *''Love Chronicles'' (2003) *''NYPD Blue'' (TV series) (episode "I Kid You Not") (2003) *''Civil Brand'' (2003) *''Gang of Roses'' (2003) *''Justice'' (2004) *''The Salon'' (2005) *''Diary of a Single Mom'Star of TV series (Web) Episode "Life Raft" Season I, II and III (2008-2010) *''Cold Case'' (TV series) episode titled "Triple Threat" (2008) TV shows *''The Salon'' (2007) - Brenda *''Dirt'' (2007) - Rick Fox's wife *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2005-2009) - Charlotte "Aunt Grievy" *''Civil Brand'' (2003) - Wet *''Strong Medicine'' (2003) - Paige Wheeler *''The Players Club'' (1998) - Ebony *''Rebound'' (1997) - Evonne *''Jack The Bear'' (1993) - Sondra *''Bagdad Cafe'' (1990) - Debbie *''Cold Case'' - Young Phobee Curtis *''A Different World'' - Yolanda *''Malcolm & Eddie'' - Helena *''The Wayans Bros.'' - Vanessa in the episode titled "Unbrotherly Love" *''The Jamie Foxx Show'' - Kim * Grey's Anatomy - Ms. Woods External links * Category:Guest stars